(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extended microphone, and more particularly to an extended microphone with a positioning display applied in a radio communication equipment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, radio communication equipments are used for transmitting and receiving voice messages. According to the prior art, radio communication equipments could include at least a transmitter, a receiver, a microphone and a loud speaker. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional radio communication equipment 1 includes a microphone 11, a loud speaker 12, an aerial 13 and a power set 14, wherein a transmitter and a receiver (not shown in FIG. 1) are also included therein for transmitting and receiving voice messages. This kind of radio communication equipments always is provided powder via batteries; but some radio communication equipments disposed in a car are provided powder via the powder of the car.
When a user speaks to a microphone, his voice messages are transferred into electronic messages. These electronic messages are produced by the transmitter and amplified into radio messages for transmitting to the aerial, and then the radio messages are transmitting into air via the aerial. On the other hand, the aerial of accepting side will receive the radio messages and transmit them to the receiver thereof. The receiver further transfers the radio messages into the original voice message, and then the voice messages are broadcasted via the loud speaker of the radio communication equipment, thereby accepting-side user being able to hear the original voice message from remote user.
In practice, the volume and the weight of the radio communication equipment are too large to be held or carry. Therefore, the radio communication is always performed with an extended microphone 2, as shown in FIG. 1, for facilitating to be performed. Meanwhile the extended microphone 2 further includes a control button 21, an extended line 22, an adapter 23, a microphone 23 and a loud speaker 25. The extended microphone works by means of inserting the adapter 23 of the extended microphone into an interface hole 15 of the radio communication equipment. However, the extended microphone of prior art is introduced for facilitating to perform, but without adding another new functions.
On the other hand, Global Positioning System (GPS) is widely introduced into the car positioning system since 1993. GPS, which is different from the radio communication system, defines longitude and latitude via electric waves from plural artificial satellites, thereby obtaining the present location. GPS, including three parts—positioning satellites, ground control set, and receiver set, is developed by the Ministry of National Defense of USA, and has been make open to public access or use for commercial and civil use. Positioning system of GPS has 24 satellites respectively disposed on 6 orbits, wherein each one is away from the ground about 20200 kilometers and takes only 12 hours to revolve around the earth. The electronic wave of orbit and time data from each satellite set is provided to the receiver for decoding and transferring into coordinate data. Furthermore, the ground control set is used for tracing and controlling GPS satellites thereby modifying the parameters of normal running and being sure the received coordinate data thereof is correct. The receiver calculates the present location thereof by means of trigonometrical survey in response to the positioning data of at least three satellites. Moreover, the moving speed and time of the receiver could be calculated by harmony with application software. If the weather is fair, the location of the receiver could be calculated more correctly via the data from 4 or more satellites. However, the prior radio communication equipment is limited in radio communication system and could not provide the similar positioning service.
Because the prior radio communication equipment is limited in radio communication system, it can't provide positioning service. Therefore, it needs to provide an extended microphone, which is capable of being attached to a radio communication system and providing positioning service, and can rectify those drawbacks of the prior art and solve the above problems. Meanwhile a traditional radio communication equipment could provide the positioning service by means of introducing the extended microphone according to the present invention without disassembling the radio communication equipment for adding extra functions.